People spend an ever-increasing amount of time interacting with computers, and consume a vast amount of computer-delivered media. This interaction may be for many different reasons, such as to obtain educational content, to be entertained and find sources of entertainment, to interact using social media, to create documents, and to play games, to name a few.
In some cases, the human-computer interaction may take the form of a person performing a task using a software-based tool running on a computer. Examples may include creating a document, editing a video, and/or doing one or more of the numerous other activities performable by a modern computer. The person may find the execution of certain activities interesting or even exciting, and may be surprised at how easy it is to perform the activity. The person may become excited, happy, or content as he or she performs an activity. On the other hand, the person may find some activities difficult to perform, and may become frustrated or even angry with the computer or software tool. In some cases, users may be surveyed in an attempt to determine whether a computer or computer program functioned well, for example, as well as to identify where the computer program may need improvement. However, such survey results are often unreliable because the surveys are often completed well after the activity was performed. In addition, survey participation rates may be low, and people may not provide accurate and honest answers to the survey.
In other cases of human-computer interaction, the person may not be using a software tool to accomplish a task, but instead may be consuming computer-accessed content or media, such as news, pictures, music, or video. Currently, people consuming computer-driven content may tediously self-rate the media to communicate personal preferences. In some cases, viewers enter a specific number of stars corresponding to a level of like or dislike, while in other cases, users are asked to answer a list of questions. While such a system of evaluation may be a helpful metric by which to evaluate media and other products or services, the evaluation may also prove tedious and challenging. Thus, in many cases, this type of subjective evaluation is neither a reliable nor practical way to evaluate personal responses to media. Recommendations based on such a system of star rating and/or other means of self-reporting are imprecise, subjective, unreliable, and are further limited by sample size, as, in past experiences, only a small number of viewers have proven to actually rate the media they consume.